Finally
by KyaraMarri
Summary: After a year of being away, Inuyasha finally comes home only to find that Kagome was getting married to Sesshomaru. What could he possibly do, but tell the woman he loved how happy he was for her? One-Shot


He couldn't believe it. She was getting married and to HIM of all people! Why…how could she do this? He had been gone for nearly a year and when he finally came home he was told that she was getting married to his brother! He sat alone on a lone rock by the river and over looked the scenery. They had always come to this river to sit and talk to one another. This was the place he had fallen in love with her. This place meant so much to him and now it was all so painful. He wanted to destroy it and the memories it held. He hadn't cried since Kikyo died and now…now he felt the tears slide down his face rapidly. He had lost her forever all because he wanted to prove to himself he could take care of her. She had begged and pleaded for him not to leave, but he had already made up his mind. And now he would forever regret it. He heard him before he could see him. Why couldn't people just leave him alone when he felt like this? _She would do the same thing too,_ he thought. His friend stepped out of the tree line carrying a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing way out here, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he came to a stop beside him.

Inuyasha said nothing as he continued to think of ways to demolish this area. There was always the wind scar, but he decided that would just make too much of a mess. He heard Miroku sigh and decided to look up at him.

"What?" He barked.

Miroku shook his head. His friend was and always will be stubborn, this much he knew. But how could he not see what was really going on. He was hurting, any fool could tell, but sitting around in a melancholy state. "Inuyasha, can't you see, she is so happy right now! Can't you give her that at least? She was so down when you left and when your brother came she couldn't help but say yes. She was lonely and he was giving her something to fix that. It isn't hard to figure out that you are upset that she isn't with you but let her be happy right now. If anyone deserves to be happy it's Kagome!"

By the time he was done with his speech, Inuyasha felt like a complete ass. Of course he was right! What did he expect from her? Did he expect her to wait for him when he didn't even tell her how he felt? _I'm such an idiot!_ Kagome deserves to be happy and he wasn't going to stand in the way of that. He stood up and took another look at the place he hoped in time he would forget. "You're right, Miroku, she does deserves to be happy and that bastard better make her happy!" He said before leaping away from a stunned Miroku.

Shaking his head he turned to leave when his wife stopped him. "Did you talk to him?" She asked as she came up wrapping her arms around his middle.

Miroku smiled at the woman he thanked the Kami for day in and day out. For five years he had held love in his heart for her and six years ago, after the defeat of Naraku, he had finally married her. "Yes, but I think our hanyou friend is in utter confusion."

"How do you mean?" Sango asked him.

Miroku sighed and rested his chin on top of her head. "He doesn't understand what's going on and it's killing him inside."

"He left her for a year Miroku! No one could blame her for doing this one little bit of happiness!" Sango was touchy when it came to Kagome. Inuyasha was a jack ass and it was all she could do to keep calm when he showed that side of himself.

"Yes, dear, I know, but he is hurting right now and I think it's for all the wrong reasons." Miroku stated simply.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I think we will soon find out." He said and grabbed her hand. "Let's get back so we can get ready for the wedding. I think everyone is going to be amazed with the out come."

Sango nodded her head in agreement and followed after her husband.

"_You know you could just go to the wedding." His inner beast suggested._

Inuyasha growled. "It isn't that simple!"

"_It is that simple! The woman we love is getting married to another man!"_

Inuyasha sighed. His heart was heavy and his mind just the same. "She probably doesn't want to see me. I hurt her!"

"_Stop being stubborn, you stupid mutt, and go see her! At the very least you could wish her happiness!" His beast growled. _

Inuyasha couldn't fight with his inner self. His beast was right! He should just go tell her congratulations and leave her to…his brother. He turned around and headed to the western lands where the love of his life was waiting to be married.

Kagome sat in a room alone waiting for the wedding to start. She was…sad to the say the least. Today was a day she should be happy. After all she hadn't felt so alive since…since Inuyasha left. The memory still stabbed through her like a piercing blade. She had to shake it off she had to put on a smile and get out there. She was sure everyone was ready for things to start and she was ready to get this over with. Stepping into her shoes she turned to leave the room.

Everyone was in the court yard waiting for the wedding to start. Sango was standing in the front as she was one of the bride's maids. It wasn't traditional for this type of wedding but Kagome had introduced them to the more Western style of her future. Miroku was stand in best man since Inuyasha had not come back in time. Sesshomaru was dressed in the traditional wedding attire for a lord and was standing as poised as ever. You could see the nerves in his eyes for a split instant before they disappeared behind his icy posture. The band that Sesshomaru had picked out him self started playing. He wanted only the best for his future mate. For years he had watch her grow into the woman she was today and for the last couple of years had he started to realize that he loved her. She was strong, brave and loyal, everything he had ever wanted in a mate. Granted she was human, but he had put aside his hate for humans long ago. He even tolerated the leach some of the time. The music began to change up, letting everyone know that the bride was on her way.

"Breathe Kagome this is it the moment everyone has been waiting for, the moment you have worked so hard to achieve." She whispered to herself as she rearranged the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Wow you look beautiful!" A voice said behind her. Kagome stood frozen. Only woman man had that voice! She turned around to stair into the golden eyes she had loved so much.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was shaky and she tried to contain it.

The dog eared half demon smirked. "Keh, the one and only!"

Kagome didn't know what else to do but launch herself into his arms. "It's you! When did you get back? Where have you been? You know I should really kill you for showing up like this!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh through his sorrow. "Same old Kagome, you never change!" She pulled away from him with tears in her eyes.

"How could you leave me like that? And for a year! I waited up every night for three months hoping you would come back. I barely ate, slept, or even talked to anyone because of you! How could you Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's ears flattened against his head. "I felt that I had to Kagome. I wanted to proof that I wasn't a weak half demon that couldn't provide for his…"

"His what?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to proof I could provide for my mate. I couldn't stand that fact that I had nothing to my name and I wanted to give my mate more. So I left and went in search for work. I traveled along Japan for a couple of months before I reached the end of the country. I found people there that were plagued by youkai and in need of help. I ended up staying and working the land as much as I could. When I was finally able to come back, I found out something that almost killed me inside!"

"Oh Inuyasha, what happened?"

_Completely oblivious Kagome_, Inuyasha thought. She always was.

"I found out that my brother was getting married. I couldn't believe it when I heard the news and I actually felt happy for the Ice bastard but then I heard the name of the woman he was marrying."

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment before exploding. "Why him Kagome? How could you do this to me? I thought that if I proved myself to you, that I could provide for you, that you would be with me! I guess I don't blame you for not waiting, but it didn't have to be my brother!"

Kagome blinked. "Wait…what?"

Inuyasha stared down at her. "I love you, Kagome, but I don't want to ruin your happiness. If…if Sesshomaru makes you happy then…I can be happy for you!"

To Inuyasha's complete and utter dismay and confusion, Kagome started laughing hysterically. "You…*laugh*…you think….*laugh*…that I….that Sesshomaru…*laugh*…and I…"

Inuyasha let his anger boil over. "Spit it out wench!"

"I believe what she is trying to tell you that she and I are not the ones getting married, half-breed!" Sesshomaru's cool, level voice said.

Inuyasha turned to look at his brother. His dumb founded look made even the Ice Lord smirk. "You guys aren't getting married?"

Kagome brushed a tear from her eye and shook her head. "How did you get that he and I were the ones getting married. Didn't Miroku tell you I was only planning his wedding?"

_Miroku, you bastard! _"No, he did not! So if you two aren't getting married then what the hell is going on?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin are getting married. Rin asked me to plan a wedding from my time. She wanted something different and non traditional." Kagome stated.

"So you aren't getting married to him, he is marrying Rin?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Yes, you silly baka!"

"Thank the Kami!" He said before placing his hands on both sides of her face and crushing his lips against Kagome's in a passionate, undying love, kiss.

He pulled away and looked down at the smiling girl in his arms. "Finally, you idiot!"

"Hey give me some credit!" They both laughed until someone cleared their throat.

"This is very touching, really, but can we please get on with _my_ wedding?!" Sesshomaru asked before he turned and went back to his position.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other as they watched the wedding commence. Miroku had stepped aside for Inuyasha to stand by his brother and Kagome had stood in front of Sango to wait for the bride. Rin finally emerged just as the wind blew picking up the fallen cherry blossoms from the ground and encircled her in a fragrance of beauty. While everything wasn't traditional, the wedding itself was magnificent. Two love's were joined as one as only they should be. And two broken hearts that had longed for the love they thought they had lost sung wild and free...Finally!

Hope everyone enjoyed this. It's been on my mind for awhile so I thought I would write it out. Let me know what you think.


End file.
